State of Being Moony
by Your other hand
Summary: Looking at the full moon would be so romantic, if only he's here. Pokeshipping.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon and anything related to it whatsoever, just this fanfic. So there, hold down your accusations and guns. Peace!

--------

State of being Moony

--------

"It's so pretty."

I always liked night time and the moon surely has something to do with it. I love the moon. I like it especially when it is full and illuminates the night sky. Stars are cute too, but the moon doesn't only twinkle, it glows.

So here I am outside, sitting by the grass and obviously looking up. All my gym duties for the day are finished and my sisters are done making a slave out of me. So here I am, doing a long forgotten past time: Moon watching.

Ahhh. I can just sit here all night or better yet, I'll sleep right here. But I don't want to be seen the next morning out here. They would all think I sleepwalked or was dragged away by some creep or... or something dumber. Anyway, back to the glorious moon.

It's so mesmerizing that I can't close my eyes just by looking at it. I haven't seen the moon so round before, not to mention, incredibly white. It outshines the stars and probably the only magnificent thing around at night. I can see it glow so vividly, like the ones you see in computer screens with high resolution. What makes it more special is how it brings me back to the past. Let me reminisce.

I remember when my mom used to be here, we used to gather outside just to watch the moon and stars and then Lily would go on telling me that the moon was a huge light bulb. I would laugh at Lily if I hear this from her again. I still think she believes what she said about the moon being a light bulb and the stars being little cameras, out in the night just like a paparazzi.

And of course, I also remember the times when I still traveled with Ash. We mostly camped outside and then, we would have a contest to see which one of us can stay up the longest after counting the stars. Ash usually dozes off first, tired of counting, while you'd just hear Brock saying names of different girls instead. I was usually the winner. What can I say, I love the moon and the stars. All those memories with my journey with Ash and Brock dominated most of my other memories.

Brock, the 'woman-charmer' (what a laugh!) and Ash, the 'Misty-charmer'. Ash Ketchum.

That guy I really miss. Hmm, can I lie down on the grass-- ahh, there we go! Now, I'm officially lying on the grass. Like how we used to when the three of us still traveled together. I remember during after lunches, we would frequently lie down underneath a shady tree to take a nap. And whenever I was beside Ash, I would often turn to look at him and watch him sleep. He's very cute. And so was Pikachu beside him.

I like him. No, I really really really like Ash. In other words to put it, I love him.

I can only sigh while admitting this to myself now. I have always felt this for him, but I bore in mind that he can never understand the way I feel about him. Remembering him now, I just have to suffer with my aching wish that I could've at least said something to him, explaining my out-of-the-blue admiration. But I'm also afraid of the existence of rejection and its consequences. In the meantime, that just makes me miss him some more.

Where is he anyway? Oh, what's the use! He's far away and I'm over here, beneath the moon and underneath the stars, wishing that he was here, wishing he was right here next to me.

I want to hug him once he returns, I want to yell 'I missed you!' the second he comes home and most especially, I want to kiss him. Even on the lips if it's okay with him and his mom. That's how much I long for him. I believed in the saying, 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder.' I never fully realized the way I loved him after we had to go separate ways. Because whenever he's still around, I took advantage of the moments. I never thought that I would one day leave him and all I knew was that I have all the time in the world to maybe tell him of my secret admiration. I thought I could just deny my feelings, keeping my heart on my sleeve as I look at him from afar, secretly desiring him. I thought I could play safe. But keeping one's emotions sealed up shut is never the answer. And so distance made me realize all this.

Distance made me miss him. At the same time, yearn for him.

I stared back at the moon but dark clouds covered it. I can't see it anymore. It seems like it disappeared.

Or maybe it just went far away?

Like Ash. And like the moon, he would someday come back.

I love the moon so much that I don't ever want it to go away. I want it to stay and remain to where I can always adore it. And by the grace of angels, the clouds are now gone.

I can see it again and it's prettier than ever. It came back for me and glowed ever so brightly, a majestic sight to behold. I loved it more. The clouds made me realize how much the moon means to me. The distance made me realize how Ash means to me.

I love him so much that I don't ever want him to go away. I want him to come home, near me, so that I can put back sense into my admiration. It's just like everytime when I suddenly appear once he steps foot on his own house. That's how much distance made me realize how important even his face, smile, touch, words and friendship means to me.

Once he comes back, distance would be less. But this time, my love would be more. How I love the moon and how it brings back my sense of romance. And wherein it only reminds me of Ash.

All the mischief he has brought in my life are the sweetest memories ever.

"Hey Misty! Like, it's getting late and you're like, so gonna need a beauty sleep!" Daisy called out for me. "Ugh, are you like, getting all 'moony' out here again?" She came over to help me stand up.

"Oh please, try getting a little bit of nature, Daisy. It's prettier than all your new clothes."

Besides, the state of being 'moony' is just finding out how you love the moon so much, so much that you'll find love even to your best friend. And we all know that by looking at the full moon would be so romantic... if only he's here.

---------------

Yipee! The full moon outside made me write this.

It is as if it was calling me to make a fanfic.

Review if you want to. No pressure.

Oh yeah, seen any full moons lately? Half moon? 'Moony' people?


End file.
